


Monopoly-Platonic Jyrus

by AnDimAcK_cRaCk



Series: Andi Mack ship Oneshots [3]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Bi disaster Jonah Beck, Bisexual Jonah Beck, Boys Being Boys, Coming Out, Gay Cyrus Goodman, I like women and men, Jonah is oblivious, Jonah stans ariana, M/M, Minor Cyrus Goodman/T. J. Kippen, Minor Jonah Beck/Walker Brodsky, Platonic Relationships, jyrus - Freeform, monopoly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 18:42:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnDimAcK_cRaCk/pseuds/AnDimAcK_cRaCk
Summary: Basically Cyrus and Jonah talking about how they are in good places also Jonah coming out to Cyrus





	Monopoly-Platonic Jyrus

**Author's Note:**

> This is lewykey like the Ariana Grande song Monopoly with Victoria Monet

Jonah Walked down the street with his earphones in listening to monopoly he really liked the song when he first heard it best described the place he was at right now after realising his bisexuality and the fact he is focusing on himself from now on and he's not always trying to impress others. Right now he was feeling brave he was headed to the spoon to meet Cyrus and work up the courage to come out to him. Cyrus told him he was gay not to long ago so he thought for sure he would understand. He entered the spoon and put his earphones in his pocket and slid in the booth opposite Cyrus.

"Hey Cy-Guy"

"Joey-B"

Jonah noticed Cyrus was looking at a card

"Who you gave that?"

"Thelon... I mean Tj"

"Like I had to ask" 

Cyrus had been dating Tj for around 2 months now after they held hands at Andi's party they went on to confess there feelings Tj also came out as gay and the rest was history truth be told Jonah was jealous in the beginning but he moved on and was happy for Cyrus besides Tj was good to him and if they were together Andi might of felt awkward about it.

"So you wanted to meet here because?"

"I need to tell you something I've been putting it off for a while I think you would understand"

Nerves started to settle in this happened every time he tried coming out he would chicken out at the last minute his hands started to shake and Cyrus noticed

"Hey take a breath whatever it is I'll understand"

"I know I feel ridiculous I mean I know you've been through this so I'm just gonna say it I like girls and boys I'm bisexual"

Jonah closed his eyes and waited for him to laugh but to his surprise Cyrus stood up and gave him hug Jonah instantly hugged back gripping onto Cyrus like his life depended on it they stayed like that until Cyrus spoke

"Okay cool"

Jonah laughed remembering when Cyrus came out to him

"Okay cool"

Cyrus sat down they shared a look and then burst out laughing Jonah felt really happy Cyrus was beaming with pride

"So when did you realise?"

"Around when Amber broke up with me for the second time"

"oh I see so you got your eye on anyone in particular"

"yes one boy actually but you can't tell Andi or Buffy"

"Why can't I tell... Oh, wow Jonah you like Walker" 

"shh and yes I really do" 

"Aww I'm really happy for you and proud of you"

"Thanks and I'm proud of you too I mean you finally got the guy you deserve we've both come a long way"

"well I know you defiantly have coming out, Bankruptcy, Anxiety you really stronger than you seem"

"stop I'm just thankful your my best friend" 

"Your the cheat code haha"

"Oh my god you love Monopoly too"

"I mean of course Ariana is amazing"

"Um duh her last to albums I can relate to so much ya know Sweetener and Thank u next because well there's so much about mental health in Sweetener like Breathin and get well soon made me cry and songs like Thank u next 7 rings and in my head got me through some difficult relationship times and to be honest she's such a queen-"

"Okay careful fan girl your mascaras running but how did 7 rings get you through a tough time no offence"

"because it's uplifting and fun to dance to and your supposed to say no offence before you say something offensive"

"noted." 

Cyrus and Jonah talked for 2 hours they really enjoyed each others company they talked about everything from relationships to unnecessary stuff like if Marvel or DC superheros are better. Cyrus got a message from his mom telling him to come home so they decided to say goodbye 

"Thanks for talking Cy it really helped"

"Anytime JB I'm happy you came to me I'm lucky to have you as you as my friend"

"where both lucky"

they hugged it out and left to walk home Jonah felt better having confided in Cyrus he walked home feeling ready to come out to his parents and it was all thanks to Cyrus

**Author's Note:**

> I got the idea listening to Monopoly and Jonah stans Ariana don't fight me on this because they are pretty alike in some ways very short coming out fic I'm sorry


End file.
